A side of a lock faces into a contamination-free chamber and the invention relates to an arrangement for docking containers, which receive radioactive materials, to this side of the lock in a form-tight manner. The invention is applied to a lock which is known in practice and includes a lock cover which can be opened and closed together with the container cover by means of a holder which extends through the lock cover.